<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Burning Question by Ameftowriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692234">The Burning Question</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameftowriter/pseuds/Ameftowriter'>Ameftowriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ame's Sengen Collection [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Gen gets interrogated, M/M, Mild manga spoilers, Senku yells at them but gets ignored, Taiju and Yuzuriha are caring parents, This is a weird family, burning question</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameftowriter/pseuds/Ameftowriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen is scared. Very scared. </p><p>And quite understandably so, because somehow for no reason at all, Senku's best friends, Taiju and Yuzuriha came rushing towards him like a freight train and just started to glare at him.</p><p>This just all happened for no apparent reason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ame's Sengen Collection [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TKS Gen Weekend Sept. 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Burning Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Cup_Rat/gifts">Cute_Cup_Rat</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here I am with sporadic posts and also a gift to my friend Moose (Cute_Cup_Rat) I hope you like it!</p><p>This stemmed from an idea I just had one day at one of the sengen discord server. I saved the idea and started to write it! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gen is scared. Very scared. </p><p>And quite understandably so, because somehow for no reason at all, Senku's best friends, Taiju and Yuzuriha came rushing towards him like a freight train and just started to glare at him.</p><p>This just all happened for no apparent reason.</p><p>In truth it is because they heard, from Suika no less, that their best friend Senku is actually in a relationship with someone! And this someone turned out to be the one and only Mentalist Magician of the Stone world, Asagiri Gen.</p><p>“Gen…” Yuzuriha began in a very serious tone, “Are you aware that Taiju-kun and I are Senku-kun’s best friends?”</p><p>“Y-Yes…” Gen gulped, for once he is quite afraid of the seemingly harmless Yuzuriha, “He talks about you two all the time…”</p><p>“Then…” Taiju spoke up, his voice in a surprisingly lower volume, “Tell us the truth…”</p><p>Taiju and Yuzuriha then immediately looked at Gen right into the eye and both grasped his hands so hard it was as if they were crushing them.</p><p>And they said in unison…</p><p>
  <strong>“DO YOU LOVE SENKU??!!”</strong>
</p><p>“Wh-wha -----”</p><p>“I know Senku is an acquired taste!” Yuzuriha began as her serious look turned to a more hopeful one, “And he gets so callous and blunt about everything!”</p><p>“He would throw insults at everyone as if it was confetti!” Taiju added as he was just the same as Yuzuriha, “He wouldn’t hesitate to piss off everyone in the room!”</p><p>“I’m right here you know!” Senku yelled out as he witnessed his friends interrogating his bf from just outside his lab. But his words were completely ignored.</p><p>“So tell us!” The two then asked at the exact same time, “Despite all of that, do you still love him?!”</p><p>And then silence. Gen only stood there leaning backwards and his hands were probably semi crushed by Taiju’s and Yuzuriha’s strong grip, and looked at the two nervously, as he tried to answer their life changing question.</p><p>“Don’t mind them…” Senku groaned as he tried to break up the three, “These two idiots don't know how to use tact let alone some decent volume control…”</p><p>"I…" </p><p>Gen immediately straightened his back and with a flick of his wrist, he immediately held Taiju's and Yuzuriha's hand and replied with a loud declaration.</p><p>
  <strong>"OF COURSE I DO!!”</strong>
</p><p>Senku's grip was lost as his face turned red.</p><p>"When we first met…" Gen began, "He already insulted everything about me! And stayed suspicious of me till we confessed! But even with that, I still love that fool! Always have and always will! No matter what happens my love for him will never fade!"</p><p>“Where is this all coming from?!” Senku immediately asked but was also immediately ignored.</p><p>Taiju and Yuzuriha turned to each other and both their faces quickly turned to delight. </p><p>Taiju cried loudly and quickly picked up Gen and Senku for a powerful hug. Yuzuriha jumped in and hugged them with the same force.</p><p>"I’M SO HAPPY!!!!!!" Taiju happily cried out, "YOU TWO ARE JUST SO PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER! THIS IS SO WONDERFUL!!!”</p><p>"To think Senku would actually find love…" Yuzuriha sobbed happily as well, "I'm so proud of you both!"</p><p>The incredibly powerful loving hug was so strong that Senku and Gen felt crushed to a near life threatening state.</p><p>"Hey…" Senku struggled to let out as he tried to breathe, "Stop killing us… you two…."</p><p>"Oops!" Taiju quickly dropped the two from the hug as they panted for air. "I'm so sorry Senku were just so happy that--"</p><p>Then Senku proceeded to immediately kick Taiju angrily as he swore at him for nearly killing him with his bone crushing hug.</p><p>Yuzuriha could only laugh at the scene unfolding in front of her but she then turned to Gen and said, "Please take care of Senku for us. He may not be the perfect man, but he is who he is and we love and care about him despite all of that."</p><p>"That's right!" Taiju quickly went back to his feet, "Senku's still amazing and we both wish all the happiness!!"</p><p>"What the hell are you two? My parents?!" Senku angrily exclaimed but was only responded with laughter from the two</p><p>Gen then just laughed along with them.</p><p>"Don't just stand there and join them!" Senku retorted but still only response was good hearted laughter.</p><p>"Gen…" Taiju then held his hands and bowed in front of him, "I'm so grateful that Senku has met you! If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be this happy! Yuzuriha and I will be here for both of you every step of the way! You can count on us!"</p><p>"Thank you Gen! Truly!" Yuzuriha bowed as well.</p><p>"Dont worry about a thing!' Gen reassured them, "I'll make sure to take great care of our Senku!"</p><p>"Wait! So I'm all of yours now?" Senku's retorts were still ignored.</p><p>"Glad to hear it!" Taiju beamed.</p><p>"Then I'm that case we can leave you two alone now!" Yuzuriha then quickly turned and dragged Taiju away, "Take care you two!"</p><p>"That's right! Take care!" Was the last thing Taiju said as he was dragged away.</p><p>"I swear one day…" Senku growled weakly as the empty threat.</p><p>"Oh now! They're just showing their support for us!" Gen giggled as he wrapped his arms around Senku's neck, "To be honest... For once I know... I'm glad those two gave me their blessing. Since they're closest you have as family. They should at least know about us right?"</p><p>"Shut up Mentalist!" Senku quickly turned away as he blushed, "You know they'll be okay with us."</p><p>"rue-tay." Gen's face grew closer to Senku's, "But I'm sure someone else here is probably relieved that they've accepted and supported us. Right sweetie?"</p><p>Gen kissed him at the cheek.</p><p>Senku then turned and grabbed Gen's face with his one hand and pulled him to a kiss.</p><p>"I said shut up…" Senku spoke softly as they broke for air.</p><p>"Make me…" Gen could only say as the two began to kiss again, harder.</p><p>"By the way…" Taiju wondered, "Why did we have to quickly leave there Yuzuriha?"</p><p>"Oh…" Yuzuriha quickly peered over her shoulder to see that Senku has now pinned Gen against the wall as they began making out harder, "Just a hunch…."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>